Red Verses Blue
by DPrentice
Summary: A series of one-shots about Alvin and Simons' relationship as brothers. Even though they annoy each other to no end, they're still brothers through and through.
1. Un-Pranking

**A/N: **

**Hey all! Just wanted to say sorry for such a long wait between stories/ chapters. Life has been really busy these last few months and writing hasn't really been on my mind all that much. However, while I've been concentrating on real life issues, my mentality has fallen back into an old fandom.**

**Not to be confused with the popular web series by Roosterteeth, this is an Alvin and the chipmunks story...**

**I've always liked the way Alvin and Simon interact with each other and felt it'd be nice to write some brotherly one-shots to demonstrate this relationship. No shipping involved, but some of these will probably be cute nonetheless.**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Un-Pranking**

To say that Alvin was frustrated was an understatement, he was furious. Specifically at his goody-two shoes younger brother, Simon.

It had started as a harmless little prank- replace Dave's shaving cream with whipped cream. He was _so_ sure no one else knew what he was up to, especially his brothers. However, for the fifth time that week, his intelligent, blue clad family member had thwarted him, having told their adoptive father well before the prank was supposed to play out about it, ending in an excessive chore list.

Yes, it was true, everyone in the Seville family knew what went through Alvin's mind on this week of the year- that being April fools. It was an unwritten rule that instead of celebrating for only one day, the eldest chipmunk brother would drag the whole thing out a week, targeting everyone he knew.

However, for some strange reason, Simon had managed to find out all of his plans this year. How? Alvin just didn't know, chalking it up to his brother being too smart for his own good. That was why he was currently trying to find the taller chipmunk to give him a piece of his mind, how dare he ruin his fun?

Walking up the stairs towards their shared bedroom, Alvin stomped his way inside, slamming the door open to find…an empty room?

_Where is he? _He hissed to himself, storming out the door and all but jumping back down the stairs.

"Simon? Simon!" He called out to no avail.

"He better be home…" he mumbled under his breath, making his way into the kitchen to find his youngest brother, Theodore, baking…was that a cake?

"Hey, Theodore, you wouldn't happen to know where four eyes has gone, would you?" He asked, causing the green clad chipmunk to turn around, spoon dripping a small bit of dough onto the hard tiled floor. He had flour almost all over him and it seemed to take him a while to figure out who Alvin meant.

"Oh, you mean Simon," he put a dirty hand up to his chin while trying to remember where he'd seen the genius, "Hmm…."

Alvin crossed his arms, growing ever more impatient with both of his brothers now. "Sometime in the next century would be great, Butterball."

Theodore didn't seem to hear him as he was lost trying to remember where Simon had gone to. In what seemed like a year he finally smack his fist against his other open palm.

"Oh, I know where he is, Alvin!" Alvin rolled his eyes, prompting him to continue with a wave of his hand.

"He's down in his lab," this caused a wide grin to spread across the chipmunks face, "But he said he didn't want you to go down there, Alvin!"

However the red clad brother merely waved him off, heading towards the basement near the kitchen, "It's not like I'm gonna touch anything, I'm just gonna…talk with him," he stated ominously, causing a worried expression to grace his youngest brothers face. Opening the basement door carefully, Alvin turned back to Theodore momentarily, "Also, save a slice of that cake for me!" he called, carefully closing the door after him.

Theodore, now a little worried for his other older brother, went back to baking. Best to stay out of any argument Alvin and Simon may have, lest he get caught in the cross fire.

Having closed the door as silently as he could, Alvin slowly tip-toed down the short flight of stairs leading to his brainy brothers' laboratory. Taking in the sight of the aforementioned lab, the oldest Seville brother was surprised to find that it had been slightly renovated since last he visited.

It wasn't like he enjoyed coming down here, he just enjoyed antagonising Simon in the middle of an experiment and because the middle Seville spent a lot of his time down here, that meant Alvin had to join him sometimes, just to get on his nerves.

What was different about the basement however, was the new addition of four or five monitors to the far back wall. They were turned off at the moment, but that didn't stop Alvin from being curious as to what his younger brother could possibly be doing with those screens, much less how he got them down there in the first place. However, turning to the issue at hand, Alvin gazed around trying to find his nerd of a brother.

It was usually dark in the lab, but today it was insanely pitch black for some reason and Alvin couldn't see head or tails of the place. That was, until his little ears picked up the soft sound of humming coming from behind one of the desks in front of him.

Simon's back was to him and it seemed the only source of light in the room was a small reading lamp, illuminating the chipmunks' silhouette as he messed around with the papers in front of him.

Not to let such a good opportunity for a little prank pass him by, Alvin began to creep up to his unsuspecting brother, a devious grin on his face. Edging closer, he took a huge breath, ready to pounce when-

"Don't even think about it, Alvin," Simon said with a sigh in his voice. Alvin just stared at the back of his head as though he was slapped.

"Wha-HOW?!" the red capped chipmunk exclaimed, he couldn't believe it! Foiled again! It was usually easy to scare Simon because he was usually so absorbed in what he was doing he wouldn't notice before it was too late. Simon just spun in his chair to face his brother, a confident smirk on his face as he gazed up at his older brother.

"How, what, Alvin?" he asked, straightening his already straight glasses, it was a habit. Seeing his brothers glare that pretty much meant, 'you know what I mean', a fake sense of realisation appeared on his face.

"Oh, like how I was able to tell you were behind me," it was a statement, not a question, "that's easy. I read about experiences people with thick framed glasses have and how it affects their ability see through their peripherals," he stated, gesturing to his own huge frames, "Obviously I have a hard enough time seeing things out the corner of my eyes so I wanted a remedy to stop you from sneaking up on me."[1] Alvin just rolled his own blue eyes in annoyance, Simon did have a habit of just prattling on about topics that just didn't interest the older brother.

"And?" Alvin asked, drawing the word out in the process, "Get to the point, Simon!"

Said chipmunk didn't pay his brothers frustrations any attention and continued. "Well, I read that someone decided to try and use the glass reflection to tell what was coming, thus working kind of like peripherals themselves." He finished proudly. Alvin just rolled his eyes at the nerd.

Simon, after finishing his elaborate description, stood up from his chair to stand in front of his older, but shorter brother, arms folded and a typical eye brow raise to boot.

"Now I know that's not the only reason you decided to come here. So what do you need, Alvin?" He said with a slight upturn of his head. He had a feeling as to why his older brother wanted to see him, the looks where a great give away, he just wanted to know from Alvin himself before passing judgement. Said chipmunk gazed up at him, glaring at the taller of the two.

"Oh, ho ho! You know exactly what I wanna know, pal!" He said, poking Simon in the nose, "And I'm not gonna leave until I find out!" He matched his brothers' stance, arms folded and a look of contempt gracing his face. A moment of silence occurred until Simon just rolled his eyes at the capped boy.

"Well, by all means, ask away. I don't exactly have all day to waste standing here, Alvin…" he mumbled, eyes darting towards his monitors worriedly for a split second before coming back to rest on Alvin. Unfortunately, Alvin had seen the glance and was now suspicious about his little brother. Beginning to circle him, the red clad chipmunk folded his arms behind his back, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I was meaning to ask you about those sometime later, but because something seems to be troubling you about those screens, I wanna know what they do…" he stopped circling and took up his stance again. The statement caused Simon to start sweating, why'd he have his mind on them now of all times? He was sure he'd be able to breeze through this discussion without giving away his little experiment on his brother.

"Well, uhh…not a whole lot, they actually haven't even been set-up yet so that's why I need to be in peace," he chuckled nervously, he was never a good liar and he was sure Alvin could see right through his act.

"That's a bunch of baloney and you know it! I can see the power light from here on all of them," Alvin stated, gesturing toward said items, anger and frustration in his high-pitched voice.

"Well, you see…" Simon gulped, "I honestly don't know if they work yet, haven't had a chance to test them," he was digging himself a deeper hole and he knew it. Alvin gave him a smirk.

"_Uh, oh..." _Simon thought, he hated that look.

"Well, if you have nothing to hide, surely you wouldn't mind if I turned them on, _would you?_" the smaller of the two asked, confidence lacing his words. He knew he had Simon against a wall and it was obvious his horrible lies weren't going to do anything to sway him.

"NO!" Simon exclaimed, causing the smirk on Alvins' face to grow wider. Composing himself, the little scientist continued, "I mean, why are you so interested, Alvin? Surely there's something else you would rather be doing. You're usually bored by what I show you anyway…" he prayed that that may ease his brothers' suspicion a little. However, it only caused Alvin to look mockingly hurt.

"Why, Simon, I can't believe you would think of me so horrible to not show an interest in my little brothers' work," he wiped a fake tear from his eye, a hand on his heart, "That's just low, even for you."

Simon watched the whole acted, rolling his eyes at the dramatic chipmunk in front of him, "You've never been interested before," he deadpanned.

"That's because you've never been this nervous before," Alvin replied, having gone back to normal in a second, "Now where's the remote for these bad boys?" he asked eagerly to a slightly stressed out Simon.

The truth is he knew exactly where the remote was (that being in a draw in the desk behind him), but Alvin didn't need to know that.

"Uhh…I don't know?" he shrugged.

"You, don't know?" Alvin cocked an eye brow.

"Yeah, don't know where I put it, that's what I was doing before you interrupted me. Looking for it," hoping his brother would leave the issue, Simon began to relax slightly, surely that lie would work wouldn't it?

What he didn't expect was for his brother to grab him by the scruff of his neck, pulling him down to his height, "Well I guess I'll just have to turn them on manually then, won't I?" Alvin seethed, letting go of Simon to storm over to the monitors.

Simon, before Alvin evidently destroyed the monitors, ran in front of him, stopping him in his tracks, "Stop, Alvin!"

"Why, Simon?! What do you need to hide?" Simon gave a sigh. The gig was up, he had nowhere to hide.

"Al-alright, I'll show you what they do," he then turned towards the desk and pulled out the remote for them, facing a now happy and excited Alvin.

_He's really not going to like me when he sees this, _Simon muttered inwardly to himself, pointing the remote at the monitors and clicking the universal 'on' button for all of the screens.

What Alvin saw surprised him.

One by one each of the monitors turned on to reveal certain rooms in the Seville household. The first one was the chipmunks' bedroom, showing a wide shot of all three beds. The second was an angled shot of Dave's bathroom that was only targeted on the sink and toiletries'. The third was an overview shot of their kitchen where Alvin saw Theodore icing his cake, taking a moment to take a layer of frosting off the spoon with his finger to eat.

The fourth was the front doorway/ entryway, showing a view of the lounge room and staircase. Finally the last one was a bird's eye view of the house entirely, both the front and back yards in sight. However, what this didn't show Alvin was why there were cameras everywhere.

_Unless…_He thought, mind going back to that morning and how Dave had told him that Simon knew about the shaving cream incident. _And all of the pranks I've tried all week…_

"You've- You've been spying on me?!" he exclaimed, half in awe at his brothers' brilliance and half in anger at the sheer thought of it all.

"I would say, 'spying', Alvin. Just…keeping an eye on you," Simon replied uneasily, wiping his glasses on his shirt nervously. Alvin spun around quickly to face his brother, anger etched all over his face.

"That's what 'spying' _means_, Simon!" he threw his arms up, "Why would you need to go to all this trouble anyway, you could have just asked me to tone the pranks down!" Alvin was hurt and he didn't exactly know why. He was confused as to why Simon was so calm about all this.

_I don't annoy them that badly do I? _Alvin questioned himself, waiting for his brothers' answer. Simon looked toward him, eye half-lidded in a 'know-it-all' type of gaze.

"Alvin, you and I both know you wouldn't tone it down even if I spelt it out for you," he sighed, "I understand you feel betrayed, heavens know I didn't want it to come to this," he shook his head, "but I was over having to look behind me every day, not to mention check all of my belongings for bugs and whatnot so I decided to set them up hoping to catch you in the act and it seemed to have worked…"he drew out, rubbing between his eyes where a headache was beginning to take form.

Alvin just stared at him blankly, trying to take all of it in. It was true he did go a little overboard this time of year, but was it that bad? He relished in the feeling of making others mad at him sometimes and lived for the thrill of a successful prank, but did he ever stop to think about how it affected those he targeted?

Staring at his tired little brother, _he must have been staring at those monitors for hours,_ he thought as Simon went to go sit back on his chair, taking off his glasses to rub his sore eyes. _I had no idea everyone felt that way, _he glumly admitted to himself, making his way over to his brothers' desk.

Hopping up on top of the desk, Alvin patted Simon on the shoulder to get him to look up at him. He had no idea how he was going to make it up to him now.

"Hey, Si" he called, using the nickname he used when he genuinely wanted to be nice to his brother.

"Yeah, Alvin," Simon replied, putting his glasses back on his face. His older brother was acting uncharacteristically nice right now and he wasn't exactly use to it. Looking at the red clad chipmunks face though seemed to tell a different story.

Truth was, Alvin was struggling. He'd had to say sorry to his brother before, but only after Dave made him do it. It was much harder to say it now when he really wanted to be forgiven. Sucking in his own pride, he tried to convey what he wanted to.

"I'm, so- I'm sor-"

"It's okay, Alvin, I get what you mean," Simon chuckled, not wanted Alvin to hurt himself over a simple apology, "And I'll accept your apology on one condition," he held up a finger, a serious look in his grey eyes. Alvin rolled his eyes but waited until the taller of the two finished, "Can we please just keep April fools to one day a year?" he asked rhetorically.

Alvin seemed to ponder this point for a bit before shrugging, "I guess I can live with that," he shrugged causing Simon to smile, "as long as you get rid of those monitors."

"Deal," the younger replied, standing up from his chair once more to make his way back up the stairs towards the kitchen, taking a casual glance at the kitchen monitor as he did, a slight smirk forming. Thankfully Alvin wasn't paying attention.

"I think Theodore's finished his cake, do you want to go and get a slice?" He asked, pointing his thumb in the direction of the basement exit, turning off the monitors with his other before putting the remote down.

"Oh, me first!" Alvin exclaimed, jumping off the desk before racing past Simon towards the door.

Climbing the stairs two at a time while Simon lagged behind, Alvin flung the door open to find Theodore and Dave meeting him out the front, cake in hand.

"You know, I hate wasting good food," Theodore pointed out as he looked at his adopted father.

"But I reckon this can be an exception," Dave replied as the two of them advanced on Alvin who had become gradually uneasy the further he stepped into the kitchen.

"You guys wouldn't dare," he stated cockily, "would you?"

"Try us," they both stated together before dumping the entire cake on top of the oldest Seville brothers' head, coating him from head to toe in delicious frosting.

Suddenly a flash went off, blinding Alvin momentarily while he tried to rid his eyes of the sweet goo. He turned to find Simon holding a camera and an instant photo in his hand.

"Oh, yeah, that one's going in the scrapbook," he smirked as Alvin fumed in front of him. Slowly making his way out of the muck, Alvin advanced on his brother.

"Hey Si, how about a hug?" he asked innocently as the chipmunk in question backed up.

"I think I'll pass this time, Alvin," he replied before bolting from his spot to their room upstairs. Alvin stormed after him, fire in his eyes.

"Simon!" he called after.

Dave was about to stop the annoyed chipmunk from going anywhere else covered in the mess, but Theodore just place a hand on his arm, shaking his head. Both of them knew they wouldn't be able to stop him anyway.

The surrogate father merely shook his head at his sons' antics. After all; what's a day without trouble in the Seville household?

* * *

**A/N:**

**[1] I'm the one who wears glasses in my family and I do this when people try to sneak up on me. Doesn't always work, but at least its something.  
**

**Let me know what you think and if you have any other one-shot ideas I'm happy to see if I can trying writing them!**


	2. Ending on a High Note

**A/N: **

**So here's chapter two guys. I just want to thank everyone who's been reading the first one and for those that have sent me messages about ideas for chapters. Please bare in mind however, these are just Alvin and Simon stories- not that I don't love Theodore and he will be in them, but the older two will be the main focus in them. So if you have an idea, make sure it's about those two.**

**Also extended the Vs in the title to just Verses, it looks more professional to me.**

**But anyway, onto the plot...**

**This is set while the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were recording the 'When you wish upon a chipmunk' album, specifically 'Kiss the girl' where Simon sings lead. It's on youtube if you want to hear it, personally I love the way he sounds in the song. Even if he sounds (at least to me) a little higher than average.**

* * *

**Ending on a High Note**

Alvin knew the note wasn't that difficult to hit. Heck, he'd been able to hit notes even higher than it for years, Theodore too. In fact the youngest Seville brother had no trouble keeping up with the Chipettes themselves, matching their pitch as easy as if he were eating. He didn't exactly understand his other brothers' trouble with hitting a little note though, he didn't even have to hold it for that long!

Alvin, Theodore and the Chipettes for the most part were currently recording a new album, covering songs by none other than the Walt Disney Company itself. How Dave managed to get his hands on the rights to those, Alvin would never know, but he was excited. That was, until they came across a little issue with the song 'Kiss the girl', where for once, the middle Seville brother, Simon, was singing lead.

It was going great for the most part, the taller of the chipmunks had pulled the whole song off perfectly and both the Chipmunks and Chipettes were really getting into the swing of things. That was, until he came across a little…hiccup on the final high note. Pretty much his voice just stopped working, causing the poor chipmunk in blue to cough and splutter, thus ruining that run through of the song.

"Cut, you guys," Dave said behind the glass in the mixing room in front of them. The music stopped and Dave address the bespectacled child that was getting his coughing under control, "Ar-are you alright, Simon?"

"I-I'm alright, Dave," he spluttered, "J-just didn't expect it to be that high is all," he answered, a blush slowly forming on his furry cheeks, that had never happened to him before and it was embarrassing.

He looked across the sound booth towards the Chipettes to find them all, Brittany included, giving him an encouraging thumbs up to have another swing at the song. Finding his voice was back to normal again, Simon turned towards the window.

"I'm ready to give it another shot!" He said proudly, causing Dave to let out a sigh of relief and a smile to form on his face.

Gesturing to the music mixer, the beginning of the song started up again.

* * *

"Bu-but, Dave!"

"No buts, Simon," he called sternly through the microphone, "that's the tenth time in a row you haven't been able to hit the note," his expression soften as he looked at the down trodden chipmunk, "how about we take a break guys and meet back here in about an hour and Simon," his son looked up, "I want to have a little chat with you." He'd said it kindly, but Simon still gulped anyway.

As the girls filed out, Theodore in tow, Alvin lagged behind, staring at his smarter brother in confusion. Simon had his head hung down low and was slowly dragging his feet out the door, an upset look on his face. He opened his mouth.

"Si-"

"Alvin, are you coming? The Chipettes wanted to grab a snack and a drink," Theodore called in front, causing Alvin to look up at him. Darting his eyes back to Simon quickly he found that the blue clad chipmunk was already getting pulled away by Dave. He really wanted to hear what they were going to talk about.

_Maybe give me the lead instead! _Alvin thought excitedly, his own pride getting in the way once again. Turning back to Theodore, the capped chipmunk grinned.

"I'll catch up to you guys!" he called, running in the opposite direction to hopefully catch up to Simon and Dave without them seeing him.

Theodore simply shrugged as he caught up with the Chipettes.

"I-I just don't get it Dave," the stressed out sound of Simons voice sounded as Alvin found a hiding spot behind a nearby corner, peaking his head around to see them both sitting on a bench, "One minute I'm perfectly fine and then the next," he sighed, "nothing!"

Dave put his arm around his son comfortingly, a thought coming to mind.

"Have you ever thought that maybe your voice has reacted its limit to how high it can go?" he asked, causing a startled look to grace Simon's face.

"B-but, Alvin and Theodore don't ever have that problem."

"That may be because they have naturally higher pitched voices than you," Dave was trying so hard to comfort him, but it just made Simon that more stressed out.

The blue clad chipmunk knew he took the lower register in all of the songs they sang together, but that was because he found the lower notes just that much easier, plus it made the harmonies sound nicer too.

"But, there's no evidence to support the fact that I couldn't possibly go higher…" It just didn't compute within his mind. Dave just shook his head.

"There's no need for evidence for everything, Simon," he sighed after he saw how hurt his son was and decided a different approach may need to be taken, "Look, how about we try a little exercise and see what happens?" he waited for Simon to nod unsurely before continuing, "Okay, let's try some scales."

"O-okay, Dave," the sighed before starting his scales, starting from his most comfortable range and going gradually higher.

Alvin glanced at Simon, not overly surprised by the lower notes he was able to hit but surprised at how nice they sounded coming from his brothers' mouth. As he got higher his voice started to quiver a little, making a little bravado occur until he finally got to the high note that was in the song and his voice clicked causing him to stop before he started to cough again.

"I-I can't do it, Dave!" he wailed before putting his head into his hands, both out of frustration and sadness. He was embarrassed and annoyed, never had he failed at anything and he hated it.

Dave gave him a strong hug, not really knowing what else to do to comfort the obviously distraught chipmunk.

"I could always talk to the sound supervisor to see if it'll be alright for you to leave off the last lot of lyrics," Simon looked up at him with tears in his blue-grey eyes, nodding at his father. Dave gave him one final squeeze before standing up and leaving to go talk with the supervisor, giving his son an encouraging smile on his way.

However, once his surrogate father had disappeared behind the corner, Simon finally let his tears spill out, his anger and sadness muddling into goo in his mind.

Alvin, having watched the exchange, was going to leave him be, this had nothing to do with him anyway. But seeing his little brother, who was always so strong and in control of his emotions, break down, it forced him out and around the corner towards him.

"Do you really think you can't hit that measly little note?" he asked, causing Simon to glance upwards in shock, face red from his tears as he tried to dry them from underneath his glasses.

"Al-Alvin, w-what are you doing here?" he hiccupped miserably, eyes trying to figure his older brother out. Alvin himself had a slight grin on his face, finally he could be the smarter one out of the two.

"Oh, never mind that," he waved his hand while hopping onto the bench next to his brother, "what I'm here for is about that high note and why you can't hit it," he placed a hand on his chin in mock thought, "I mean it's easy for me," he then proceeded to belt out the note effortlessly causing Simon to frown at him.

"I'd rather you didn't patronise me, Alvin," he sighed while wiping his nose on his sleeve, he turned away from his older brother, "just leave me alone."

Alvin stared at the back of Simons' head annoyed. He was only trying to help, wasn't he? Although a small part of his mind told him to stop showing off and just help his brother in his time of need. So, swallowing his pride for once in his short life, Alvin turned to his brother, placing a hand on his hunched shoulder, a determined look on his face.

"Simon," he stated, causing said chipmunk to tilt his head back to look at him.

"What, Alvin?" his grey eyes still reflecting the emotions he felt. Simon didn't realise this, but his brothers and Dave knew how to read his emotions just by looking into those eyes. It was this time that Alvin knew that the bespectacled chipmunk in front of him, for the first time, didn't have an answer to this problem and it troubled the older of the two.

"It's gonna be alright, Si," to the questioning look he gave, the red clad chipmunk shrugged, "because I'm gonna help you!" he exclaimed, jumping off the bench to stand in front of the now confused chipmunk. Simon sighed again, rubbing his eyes at his brother. Really, Alvin could be a real idiot sometimes.

"Alvin, as much as I admire your confidence," he deflated again, "there's really nothing you can do about this," he scratched his cheek absentmindedly, "and neither can I."

"Sure you can," the shorter of the two stated proudly, hands on his hips, "you just need to stop thinking about it so hardly."

"Easier said than done, Alvin," Simon rolled his eyes, "how am I supposed to know where the note is unless I can see it on the staff?"

"See, there's your issue!" he poked Simon in the chest, "you're not supposed to think and analyse music," he made some wild gestures at his brother, before putting a fist over his heart, "you're supposed to _feel_ it," he shook the fist against his chest, "in here."

Simon tittered in response, "I know how to feel music, Alvin," he crossed his arms, "without it do you believe I'd be able to harmonize with you and Theodore at all? Or play the instruments I play?"

It was Alvins' turn to sigh, "That's not what I meant, Simon!" letting out a soft growl, he pulled the frustrating chipmunk off the seat so he was standing next to him while he shook him, "I'm trying to help you and you're being a pain in the butt!"

Forcing Alvins' arms off him, Simon stood up straight, raising an eye brow at the spectacle in front of him. He was unsure of his brothers' definition of 'help', but like always, decided to hear what he had to say.

"Okay, Alvin," he said exasperatedly, "I'll bite. What exactly am I doing wrong?"

Said chipmunk, finally happy with his brothers' attention for a change, nodded, "Okay, so you read the music in front of you, don't you?" waiting for a nod he continued, "I'm saying, stop doing that."

"Bu-"

"But, nothing," he interrupted sternly, "just _feel_ it and you'll get it," he put a comforting arm around his taller brother, "don't concentrate on what note it is, make it up." Simon glanced at him worriedly.

"Make it up? How?"

"Do you really think I have all of the fancy notes I make written down?" he let out a derisive snort, "as a lead singer you need to be flexible with your voice or you just don't stand out. Hence the 'A' on my shirt," he finished proudly.

Simon let out a bark of laughter, "Sure," pulling away from his brother he put a thoughtful hand against his chin, "But you make a good argument," turning back towards the capped chipmunk he decided, "Okay, what do I do?"

Alvin grinned widely at that, "Just go for it."

Simon paled.

"Now? W-why?" he stuttered. Alvin slapped him on the back, causing his glasses to be knocked askew.

"Ya can't be prepared for this," he gave his brother a shove, "go on!"

Simon gazed unsurely at him for a moment before giving a loud sigh, closing his eyes. He was about to try the note out before Alvin interrupted him again.

"How bout you try the actual song this time, might work better?" he suggested, shrugging. The blue clad chipmunk gave him a shaky nod before preparing himself once again.

Much like the last ten tries, he performed the whole song perfectly, even without Theodore and the Chipettes backing him. The difference this time however was that he wasn't even paying attention to how he was singing, but how he was feeling while he was preforming. He felt lighter, happier even. It was like all the stress of concentrating on the notes had completely left his mind. When it came up to the high note however.

"_You wanna kiss the girl!"_

"_You got to kiss the girl!"_

Alvin let out a loud 'whoop!' Causing Simon to laugh happily at him when he finished.

"I did it! I actually did it!" the taller of the two celebrated. Suddenly, Alvin was taken by surprise when his little brother decided to give him a tight hug. "Thank you, Alvin," he whispered happily, squeezing the eldest Seville brother just a little tighter. Alvin, overcome with immense pride, not just in himself, but his little brother, hugged him just as tightly back.

"No problem, Si," he whispered back.

"Awww!" A strange chorus was heard, causing the two brothers to jump apart, embarrassment clear on their faces.

They both turned to see Theodore, the Chipettes and Dave standing a few feet away, all with matching grins on their faces.

"What are you guys looking at?" The two asked simultaneously, causing the five in front of them to burst out laughing.

"So they really _are_ related!" Brittany called out between giggles, causing both Alvin and Simon to shoot her matching glares. However, that only fuelled the laughing fit.

"_Har har_, are you guys done?" Alvin waved his hands in front of the group, "Cuz' we've kinda got a song to tape," he then stomped away from the grounp towards the booth, the others watching him leave. They all turned to Simon, but he just shrugged and shook his head. Giving up on the two, the rest decided to follow Alvin back into the booth as well.

Dave, however lagged behind to once again talk to Simon.

"Hey, Simon?" the chipmunk looked up, still mildly embarrassed about before, "I talked to the sound supervisor and she said it would be fine if you left off the last lot of lyric-"

"You know what, Dave?" Simon interrupted, waiting for Daves' nod he continued, a slight smirk finding its way onto his face, "I think I'll be _just_ fine now," he then marched confidently into the booth, leaving his surrogate father standing in the hallway confused.

He had no idea what had transpired between the two brothers, but was confident it was just what Simon needed. After all…

He hit the note perfectly from then on.

* * *

**A/N:**

**A bit rushed towards the end, but I thought it was cute I guess?**

**I actually use that technique that Alvin taught when I sing, having been taking lessons for about 13 years myself and it does work.**

**R&amp;R!**


End file.
